bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Adriana Giovanna
Adriana Giovanna (アドリャナ・ジョバアーナ, Adoriana Jobana) is a spiritually aware human living in Naples, Italy. She is the little sister of Vittoria Giovanna. In regards to her counterpart of the old universe of Bleach: Rising Phoenix, it can be said that she is the reincarnation of Kagirinai Nagareboshi and Eimi Nagareboshi simultaneously. Adriana also has the power of a Fullbringer. Appearance Adriana takes the appearance of a young child with pale, wavy blonde hair and wide green-eyes. For attire, Adriana wears an Victorian-era styled dress which is predominantly of a black, purple, and pink texture. The dress has poofy sleeves with white bows below the sleeves, and frilly pink cuffs. The edges of the purple dress have pink frills. Around her neck is a green gem. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Unknown Spiritual Power: Adriana's exact amount of spiritual energy is unknown, but it can be said that it is high, due to being borne from Masato Ryūsei—Masato Nagareboshi's new world counterpart. Bringer Light (完現光 (ブリンガーライト), Kangen Hikari (Buringā Raito); lit. "Full Manifestation Light"): Fullbring Silver Chariot (シルバー・チャリオッツ, Shiruba Shariotto) is the name of Adriana's Fullbring. Using the jewelry she was given by her older sister as a Fullbring focus, Adriana's attire changes entirely. In this form, she wears a red and black sailor fuku with a black bow on the front; along with a very small miniskirt and thigh-high socks with striped patterns, accented by high-heels. At the back of her outfit is a set of angel wings and two very thin and long red ribbons coming down. Fullbring Special Abilities: Adriana's Fullbring is known to be a Clad-type Fullbring; this means, by wearing it, she gains several boosts to her physical and spiritual abilities; in addition to several powerful attacks. With Silver Chariot, Adriana is incredible agile, able to attack enemies with sword slashes and thrusts before the foe can react. *'Aestus Estus' (アエストゥスエストゥス, Aesutusu Esutusu): Adriana's sword when using Silver Chariot's power. It takes the form of a massive crimson and black bastard sword. Despite its size (three times Adriana's height), she swings it around with zero difficulty. *'Pyrokinesis' (発火能力 (パイロキネシス), Pairokineshisu, Japanese for "Ignition Power", English for "Pyrokinesis"): With Silver Chariot active, Adriana is capable of generating intense fire which is able to melt steel within mere seconds. The flames are scorching enough to evaporate several spiritual attacks in mid-flight and slice through railroad tracks. Adriana can also use the flames in a more condensed form, such as suffocating her foe by placing a sphere of fire in front of their mouth. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their spiritual energy which allows the fire to intensify. The colour and intensity of Adriana's flames is blue. **'Crossfire Hurricane' (クロスファイヤーハリケーン, Kurosufaia Harricaan): A powerful flame attack, where Adriana thrusts her sword forward, releasing a spiraling torrent of blue flame that travels like a tornado towards the foe. Basically, it is a massive vortex of fire that spirals progressively outward, as it is propelled forwards at great speed. The name Crossfire Hurricane comes from a line in the Rolling Stones' song "Jumpin' Jack Flash". *'Pink Pinker Pinkest' (ピンク・ピンカー・ピンキスト, Pinku Pinkā Pinkuestu) Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan Category:Characters Category:Fullbringer Category:Female Category:Supporting Characters